


Disconnect

by Judgement



Series: Perihelion [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Miscommunication, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: His actions spoke louder than words and your words contradicted your actions.
Relationships: Karna | Lancer of Red/Reader, Karna | Lancer/Reader
Series: Perihelion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Disconnect

“Hey Karna?”

“Yes, Master?”

You turn toward your servant, “Could you—”

The words die on your tongue when you look up from the device in your hands. The Hero of Charity tilts his head down and cocks it to the side as he eyes you. Curiously awaiting whatever it is you require of him.

But that’s just it, he’s the  _ Hero of Charity. _ If you’d asked him to rip out his eyes so you could have them, he would without a second thought. He was kind to a fault, and guilt rips through you like a well-polished blade at the thought of asking for a favor. He would do it, he wouldn’t complain and he would do it exactly as instructed, perfectly, to a tee. And that made the guilt that much worse. 

How Karna could have ever considered  _ you _ of all people, a worthy person to serve, still left you flabbergasted. 

“Master?” Karna’s tone fluctuations a fraction, enough that you’re able to pick up on it. He’s concerned and it makes you feel that much guiltier. 

“I-uh, no, never mind.” You clutch the tablet to your chest, your mind racing. You’d started down a dangerous line of thought. One that always sought its way into the depression hell-hole you’d actively been trying to address and avoid all at the same time. “I-uhm, remembered something else I have to do first so I’ll come back to this.”

You turn away, metaphorical tail between your legs, and nearly run into Da Vinci as you attempt to flee. Sputtering apologies that she waves off with a smile, albeit confused as you dart out of the room and disappear around the corner.

She turns back to Karna, who’s normally stoic expression is marred by the downward tilt of his lips. Burning holes into the wall of which he watched you disappear around.

“Something the matter?”

“I.. do not think my master likes me.”

It’s a sincere statement, Da Vinci doubts it would be anything but considering who it came from. But the absolute  _ absurdity _ of such a thing has her dumbfounded before she all but laughs, confusing your servant even more.

“I.. Did I say something amusing?” He had only been honest. You fled as soon as you could when the two of you weren’t on the field.

Da Vinci wipes at her eyes, “No, no. Forgive me Karna but she thinks the world of you.. I think between the two of you, though, there are some.. difficulties in communication.”

“She thinks the world of me?” Why does that make his heart flutter? “She lies to my face and flees in my presence.” The actions didn’t match the words and Karna was a man of action, why would your actions speak opposite of your words? 

“Between you and me,” Da Vinci explains, “I think she feels guilty.”

“Guilty?” Karna echoes. What did you have to feel guilty for? Had he not wanted to come to your call that day, if he had found you to be guilty of anything in which he wouldn’t help you—he would not have saved you.

“Your master is much different than Ritsuka. As the world’s last two masters, she stands on the opposite spectrum of him. He wants to save the world, to restore it to what it was. Your master.. does not.

“Does she want the world to end? No, not at all. But the reasons why she fights and does what she does is a stark contrast to why someone like Ritsuka does. I think she wishes she was more like him. If I’m honest, with those pure, selfless desires, but for all she tries she can’t be what she’s not. Your master doesn’t fight to save humanity because she believes it’s the right thing to do, she does it because it’s what’s expected of her. Because it’s what Ritsuka and Dr. Roman want, because it’s what the people who  _ are _ her world, want.”

Da Vinci moves forward and pats Karna on the shoulder, sighing softly, but the ever-present smile is still on her face. It is not forced or unkind, but sympathetic toward both him and his current plight.

“Your master has had a hard life, nothing in comparison to one like yours but.. she can be rather cynical and she knows it. I think she feels like she is selfish and when you summon the  _ Hero of Charity _ of all people? She must feel like you have picked the worst master.”

“I see..” It’s all he can say, looking away from Da Vinci toward where you had fled. His frown only deepens.

“I think, while it may be difficult, if you wish to understand her, you’ll have to speak with her. Her actions often contradict her words and her words will contradict her actions at every corner. Deep down, you know she means well.” With that, Da Vinci bids him goodbye and continues on her way. 

Karna knew you meant well, he could see and feel it just as he could when you lied and when the guilt surged through your veins. Despite the estranged distance, he had never felt as close of a bond as he did with you. Words and communication did not come easily, but.. he would try. He would prove to you that he wouldn’t have been the first to come to your aid if you weren’t someone he was willing to serve as wholeheartedly as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly there's just not enough Karna love on this site. I need more. Give me more or give me death.


End file.
